When a silicon component is introduced, there is often much testing that must take place to determine the proper ramp rates and sequences of operating voltage levels for reliable performance. Typically, these ramp rates and sequences are set in hardware through the use of resistors, capacitors, and the like. Not only do these solutions add to the overall cost of the electronic circuit board, but also make it difficult to make any changes to the hardware if the sequences need to be altered.